Odagga's Video Games
Odagga's spoof of Video games Spoofs Rayman Games #Danny (Rayman) #Danny Brain Games #Danny 2: Revolution #Danny the Animated Series #Danny Arena #Danny 3: Hoodlum Havoc #Danny Raving Farmes #Danny Raving Farmes 2 #Danny Raving Farmes TV Party #Danny Origins #Danny Legends #Danny Adventures Sypro the Dragon Games #Shaun the Sheep (Sypro the Dragon) #Shaun 2: Zak's Rage #Shaun 3: Year of the Sheep #Shuan 4: Enter the Sheepfly #Shuan 5: A Hero's Tail #The Legend of Shuan: A New Beginning #The Legend of Shuan 2: The Eternal Night #The Legend of Shuan 3: Dawn of the Sheep Crash Bandicoot Games #Tom Sawyer (Crash Bandicoot) #Tom Sawyer 2: Barry B. Beason Strikes Back #Tom Sawyer 3: Warped #Tom Team Racing #Tom Bash #Tom Sawyer 4: The Wrath of Barry B. Beason #Tom Nitro Kart #Tom Sawyer 5: Twinsanity #Tom Tag Team Racing #Tom Sawyer 6: Tom of the Titans #Tom Sawyer 7: Mind Over Mutant #Tom Nitro Kart 2 Ratchet and Clark Games #Alvin and Tramp #Alvin and Tramp 2: Going Command #Alvin and Tramp 3: Up Your Arsenal #Alvin and Tramp 4: Size Matters #Alvin and Tramp 5: Future - Tools of Destruction #Alvin and Tramp 6: Quest For Booty #Alvin and Tramp 7: A Crack in Time #Alvin and Tramp 8: All For One #Alvin and Tramp 9: Full Frontal Assualt #Alvin and Tramp 10: Into The Nexus Croc Games #Scooby: Legend of the Heroes #Scooby 2 Ape Escape Games #Rodent Escape #Rodent Escape 2 #Rodent Escape 3 #Rodent Escape 2001 #Rodent Escape Million Cats #Rodent Escape Racing #Rodent Escape: Aku Aku's Big Mission #Rodent Quest #Rodent Escape Academy #Rodent Escape Academy 2 Jak and Daxter Games #Blu and Tom #Blu and Tom 2 #Blu and Tom 3 #Blu and Tom X #Tom (Daxter) #Blu and Tom 4 Little Big Planet Games #Little Big Planet (Odagga Style) #Little Big Planet 2 (Odagga Style) #Little Big Planet 3 (Odagga Style) #Little Big Planet Kart Racing (Odagga Style) Sly Copper Games #Sly Womble #Sly Womble 2 #Sly Womble 3 #Sly Womble 4 Puppeteer Game #Puppeteer (Odagga Style) Epic Mickey Games #Epic Tom Sawyer #Epic Tom Sawyer 2: The Power of One Clive n Wrench Game #Scooby and Blu (Clive n Wrench) SSX Games #SSX (Odagga Style) #SSX Tricky (Odagga Style) #SSX 3 (Odagga Style) #SSX On Tour (Odagga Style) #SSX Blur (Odagga Style) Heavy Rain Game #Heavy Rain (Odagga Style) Ni no Kuni Games #Orinoco: Dominion of the Dark Djinn #Orinoco 2: Hotroit Stories #Orinoco 3: Wrath of the White Witch #Orinoco 4: Orinoco Daibouken Monsters SpongeBob SquarePants Games #DylanBob BratzPants: Creature from the Krusty Krab #DylanBob BratzPants: Lights, Camera, Bratz! #DylanBob BratzPants: Revenge of the Tom Cat #DylanBob BratzPants: The Yellow Avenger #DylanBob's Atlantis Squarepantis #DylanBob BratzPants: Truth or Square #DylanBob BratzPants: Surf and Skate Road Trip #DylanBob BratzPants: Battle For Bikini Bottom Rocko's Modern Life Game #Tom's Modern Life: Dylan's Dangerous Day Rugrats Games #Animals (Rugrats video game) #Animals Studio Tour #The Animals Movie (The Rugrats Movie video game) #Animals in Paris (video game) #Animals Go Wild (video game) Looney Tunes Games #Chip the Chipmunk: Lost in Time #Chip and Dale: Time Busters uDraw Games #uDraw: Dylan Squigglepants #uDraw Studio (Odagga Style) Atlantis Game #Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Odagga Style video game) A Bug's Life Game #A Creature's Life (video game) South Park Game #Animal Park #Animal Park 2: Lawrence's Luv Shuck #Animal Park 3: Rally #Animal Park 4: Let's Go Tower Defense Play #Animal Park 5: Tenorman's Revenge #Animal Park 6: The Stick of Truth #Animal Park 7: The Fractured but Whole Animal Crossing Game #Animal Crossing (Odagga Style) Peter Pan Game #The Adventures of Mr. Peabody Pan in Neverland #Mr. Peabody Pan and The Legend of Neverland Tony Hawk Games #Red Hawk's Pro Skater #Red Hawk's Pro Skater 2 #Red Hawk's Pro Skater 3 #Red Hawk's Pro Skater 4 #Red Hawk's Underground #Red Hawk's Underground 2 #Red Hawk's Pro Skater 5 #Red Hawk's Project 8 #Red Hawk's Proving Ground #Red Hawk's American Wasteland Category:Odagga Category:Video Games TV Series Category:Video Games Spoofs